


Twins

by ke_xia



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire had twins; Brianna and young Jamie. Young Jamie went back through the stones with Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of prompts sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/126362030141/imagine-claire-having-twins-a-boy-amp-a-girl) on tumblr, written by Mod Eli. (That's me!) I'm posting them here for easier reading and in case there's anyone over here on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

> anonymous said:  
> Imagine Claire having twins (a boy & a girl) and they both travel back in DOA but the boy traveled with Roger instead of Bree how the outcome would have been.

When they came upon MacKenzie in the forest, he wasn’t alone. Jamie heard Ian’s heavy intake of breath and strode forward past him, then halted as well, eyes wide when they landed on the second young man. He felt, for a moment, as if he were looking in a mirror. Wild red hair, slanted blue eyes, tall and sturdy- there was no question as to who the boy was. Identical to his sister, the spitting image of his father.

“Oh. So this’ll be-” Ian started.

“The other young Jamie,” Roger answered with a grin. 

Jamie and Ian both shot the dark haired man a wicked glare, but Jamie’s fury had cooled somewhat at the sight of his son. Would his boy travel with a rapist? Surely not. Unless- perhaps he didn’t know? 

Young Jamie stood stiffly, though his own eyes were also wide, locked onto his father and following his every movement. At last, he shifted his feet a little, brushing his hands nervously against his breeks. “Roger and I have come to see that my sister-”

“Roger?” Jamie echoed suddenly. “But ye’ll be MacKenzie, though?”

“Aye. Roger MacKenzie,” Roger answered with a nod. 

“But ye’re no’ Wakefield, then?”

“Well, aye. Wakefield is my adopted name. My father was a MacKenzie.” 

Jamie ran a hand over his face and glanced sideways to squint at Ian, who gave a hopeless shrug. He looked back to his son, then, frowning at the boy as he looked him over. Surely his son was a decent judge of character. Could there have been some sort of mix up? He waved his hand and took a deep breath, then strode forward to grab hold of Mackenzie’s waistcoat, jerking him in close. “I’m going to ask ye this once, and ye’ll give me the truth, or I’ll snap yer neck and leave ye here for the wolves.”

Young Jamie made a noise of protest but the look his father shot him had him frozen in place. 

“Christ, man. What is it ye’re threatening me for?” Roger snarled, wrapping his own big hand around Jamie’s wrist and letting his fingers bite threateningly into the tendons.

“Did ye rape my daughter?”

Those mossy green eyes widened in horror, and suddenly he threw the hand off of him and took a step back, his own hands curling into fists with the desire to hit the man. “I did not. We’re handfast, Brianna and I, and she wanted me every bit as much as I wanted her! I dinna ken where ye’d got an idea like that, but-”

Jamie dismissed his protests and looked to his son. “D’ye believe this man to be telling me the truth, lad?”

Young Jamie nodded firmly. “I do. They’d a fight, but- she loves him, and he loves her. He wouldn’t hurt her, or I’d have killed him myself.”

The elder Jamie straightened his shoulders, swelling with pride for the boy. He glanced at Ian and gave a nod, then turned back to his son. “We’ll see things straightened out, then. I expect there are some details missing from the story. Ye look well, lad. Yer mother will be glad to see ye.”

“Mom- she’s well?” he asked, striding forward to walk next to his father as Jamie turned to lead them through the trees.

“Aye, she’s verra well, dinna fash.” He glanced sideways, face alight as he beamed at his son. God, the boy was taller than him. Not by much, but it was there. Poor Claire. One couldn’t tell the twins were hers by the look of them- though he knew now that Brianna had enough of Claire in her and, from the stories he’d heard of his own namesake, knew that the boy had grown up to become just like her. Another doctor. Had he finished his studies? Jamie wondered. He had so many questions, wanted to touch his son, to throw an arm around his shoulder and pull him in close. For now, he contented himself with allowing their shoulders to brush together as they walked. 

It might take a bit of time for him to warm up, but Jamie was so eager to get to know him. We’ll have time for that, he told himself. They’ll stay a bit, the bairns. We’ll be a family for a little while, at least…


	2. Chapter 2

> Anonymous said: Could you please continue the one with the twins (Bree and Young Jamie number 2). I’d love to see how the reunion will go.

Bree looked up suddenly from her stitching and Claire turned to look at her with a frown, wondering what had caught her attention. 

“Jamie’s here,” the girl breathed, her face lighting up. She was on her feet and out the door before Claire had a moment to react. Had Jamie found him, then, with Roger, perhaps? How far away were they? The distance was difficult to tell, knowing as she did how the twins could somehow feel one another’s presence. Either way, Brianna would find her brother and drag him along in due time.

But Claire was eager to see her son, and to see him together with his father. Smiling to herself, she set down her own work and followed her daughter out the door. She caught the flash of fiery hair disappearing into the trees and followed along at her own pace. Brianna had always been her father’s daughter, but young Jamie- he was more hers. He’d always been closer to her, less independent than his sister. 

She was halfway down the path when suddenly, there were three redheads slipping out of the forest (followed, of course, by Ian and Roger, thank goodness,) and Claire had to halt where she was on the path to watch father and children walk toward her. No one could ever have question whose children these were. Claire was proud of that, and had felt so lucky to have them both with her, a part of their father with her always. She’d loved watching them grow up, but had hated that her beloved husband had missed that opportunity. But here he was now, with both his children by her, and it was clear he couldn’t be happier.

Jamie looked like a kid who’d slipped a cookie from the cookie jar, so ecstatic was his face. His gaze fell on Claire and he grinned so widely at her that she couldn’t help matching that happy look with one of her own. Her eyes went to her son, then, who looked up, beaming at the sight of his mother. 

“Mom!” young Jamie called out. He took off, loping easily up the path to her, then scooped her up into a hug so tight that the breath was crushed right out of her. 

Claire let out a broken laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and kissed his cheek. “My beautiful boy,” she whispered. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

When he released her, he stepped back, dark eyes shimmering with tears, but a happy smile on his face. “I’m glad to be here, too. I’ve missed you so much,” he said softly, reaching up to thumb away a tear that had rolled down her own cheek. “You weren’t kidding. Jeez, we look just like him, don’t we?”

She laughed again and went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek again. “That you do, sweetheart. That you do. Come on, we’ll all go inside and have a bite to eat, shall we?”

Jamie, the elder, slipped up beside his wife and pulled her in for a deep, lingering kiss, the taste of salt passing between their lips. When he lifted his head, he had a few tears rolling down his own cheeks. “Thank ye for them, Sassenach,” he whispered. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, then threw his arm around his son’s shoulders. Jamie shot a glance over his own shoulder at Brianna, who was eyeing Roger, a bit unsure. “Aye, we’ve a lot of catching up to do, and some confusion to clear up. Let’s get inside and do it with a cup o’ something strong in our hands.”


	3. Chapter 3

> Anonymous said: Imagine Jamie getting to know more about young Jamie (his son)

“I haven’t finished school, no. But when Bree disappeared…” Young Jamie grunted as he and his father hoisted a beam into place. They were working together on the new house, eager to get the place up now that the cabin was, well, overly crowded. “Well, I was scared for her. I thought she was dead at first, you know? I don’t know if Mom told you, but Bree and I, we have this…” He let out an awkward laugh and shrugged a little. “Some kind of connection, I don’t know. We can feel each other, in our heads. We know where the other is, when they’re nearby, how they’re feeling. We just always called it our ‘twin thing.’” He smiled fondly and ran a hand through his hair. “Mom told us about this time. About the dangers. And Roger called and told me she’d gone through the stones; well, I had no choice. I can’t stop thinking that if she’d told me, if I’d come with her…” He was clearly troubled as he turned his gaze down the hill toward the little cabin.

Bree was doing well, especially now that Roger had arrived, but since news of Bonnet’s treachery had spread among the family, life was a little- strained. Jamie the younger was just as torn by it as the elder. 

Jamie walked over and lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He was strong and sure, had proved himself a quick learner as they’d gone about working on the house. His hands were soft like Claire’s, a doctor’s hands, but he worked hard and he didn’t complain when he went to bed each night with fresh blisters. “She’ll be fine, lad. It takes time to heal, aye, but she’s got Roger Mac here now to take care of her. He’ll help, as will yer own presence. She did miss ye something terrible.”

Young Jamie’s gaze flicked over toward the dark haired Scot, watching as he worked with Ian. Yes, Roger was good for Bree. He tempered the wildness she’d gotten from their father. As for himself, well, he had the ‘Fraser temper,’ certainly, but his spirt had taken more from his mother in that particular aspect. For all they’d grown up in Boston, Bree easily took on the part of a Highlander child. Young Jamie didn’t feel like he had as much of the Highlands in him as she did. 

The elder man lightly nudged his son with his elbow before leading the way toward another plank in need of cutting down. “Tell me more,” he requested. “Have you a lass there, in Boston?”

The young man chuckled and gave a shake of his head as he followed his father. “No great loves like you and Mom, or Bree and Roger, no,” he answered with a little shrug.

“Aye, well, ye’re young yet. Ye’ve plenty of time.” 

He shrugged and dropped his gaze to his work. “Da?”

Jamie paused his own work and looked up at his boy. “Aye?”

The younger continued his work, remaining silent for a moment as if contemplating something of extreme importance… which he had been, apparently. For when he looked up at his father, his blue eyes were troubled and unsure. “Do you think I should stay? I mean… Bree and Roger, they’ll be going back soon. But- you and Mom–” 

“Ye canna do that, lad. I’ve seen ye with yer sister. Ye share a soul, the two of ye, and to be parted like that…”

Young Jamie bit his lip and sighed. It was true, of course, that they shared… well, something. When she’d gone through the stones, she’d disappeared from his mind, and it’d felt like he’d lost a part of him, like half of him had just gone missing. He’d been terrified and frantic. Could he go through that again? Part permanently from her, as if they’d never been of one soul to begin with?

“Ye ken what’s coming, young Jamie. I’d have ye and yer sister out of the danger of another war.”

“But- but, yes, a war’s coming. You’ll need doctors! And- and if we stayed we… we could be a family.” One blistered hand lifted to push through tangled red locks and the boy turned away, frustrated. “I knew, Da. I always knew Frank wasn’t- I loved him, but Mom wasn’t happy. We were never a real family, not like… Not like we are here.” He glanced back at his father, torn.

Jamie blinked in surprise at the fervor with which his son spoke, at how troubled he truly was over this. Granted, he and Claire had been dreading the very same thing. The boy wanted his advice, and yet, he was torn himself. He wanted desperately for his family to stay; but he wanted them to be safe. And they couldn’t possibly be guaranteed safety here, not in this time. Anything could happen. With a sigh, he stepped around the plank and walked over to his son, paused next to him facing down the hill, and slipped an arm around him to squeeze his shoulder.

“I canna make the decision for ye. I want to tell ye to go back, Jamie. I want ye both to be safe, ken? But by God, I’ll miss ye. Ye’re a man now, though, lad. It’s a decision you and yer sister- and Roger- will have to make on yer own.” 

The younger man gave a small nod and slipped his own arm around his father’s lower back, leaning into him a little. “Well. We’ve got time, at least, to think on it.” 

“Aye, a bit. Come on, then. We’ll finish this last piece then go on to the creek to rinse before supper.” And with that, they were back to work.


	4. A Step Backward

> anonymous asked:  
> Oh i like the twins idea! Could we back up though and go to where Claire and Jamie reunite and now she tells him about both kids.

“The child, Claire? Tell me it is doing well...” 

They sat together on the narrow little cot above Jamie’s print shop. Hand in hand, facing one another, faces bright with excitement and love. His question had Claire’s face lighting up all the more, a broad smile pulling at her lips. She gave his hands a squeeze then released them to dig through her pockets. He waited, eyes wide, gaze reflecting concern because she hadn’t answered yet. But then she produced a curious little package, her smile impossibly wide as she held out a little pile of... some sort of thick paper.

“These are photographs. I won’t explain the science to you, but... well, Brianna sent them with me. She wanted to be sure you’d have a chance to know them.”

“Them? Brianna?” The name rolled awkwardly off his tongue and he frowned even more at his wife. 

“You asked me to name the child after your father. She was the first born, so she was named Brianna. What’s wrong with that name?”

“Oh- so I did, Sassenach. Sounds a bit strange on yer tongue. I would say it- Brrrrianna.” He offered her a grin, though it shifted back into a frown a second later. “Ye said first born?”

Claire beamed at him all over again. She scooted closer. “So I did. Twenty-seven minutes after Brianna was born, young Jamie joined his sister in the world.”

“Young J-” Emotion welled up within him and his eyes glazed over with tears. “Twins, then? I have- a daughter and a son?”

She laughed softly, her own eyes filled with tears, and leaned in to tug his head down for a kiss to his forehead. “You do, my darling. Look at the photographs. You can see what they’ve looked like through the years.”

“I can see them?” Eager now, his gaze dropped down to the photos and he made a strangled noise at the first one, a black and white photograph of Claire holding both Brianna and young Jamie as babies. He held the photos out, for tears had begun to roll down his cheeks, and he clearly feared getting them wet. “Which one is which?” he asked.

“Brianna was on the left, there. Jamie on the right. Just wait until you see them. Flip through more.” 

He did. A laugh escaped him at the sight of two three year olds with fiery red hair, the two of them dressed only in their clouts with birthday cakes smeared all over their faces. Young Jamie was reaching out toward his sister, the two of them grinning wide. He continued to flip through the photographs, pausing to wipe his face on his shirtsleeve every once in a while. Claire had a handkerchief in her own hand, unable to fight her own tears back as she watched the emotion play in her husband’s features.

The last was a polaroid photo from just a few days before Claire had come back through the stones. Jamie and Brianna stood next to one another, hopeful smiles on faces that were nearly identical to their father’s. They each had an arm around one another, but the other hand was lifted in a wave. Jamie left that photo on top as he carefully returned them to the plastic bag they’d been in, carefully closing it before lifting it to press to his heart.

Jamie turned his tear-filled gaze on Claire and let out a shuddering sigh. “They’re so beautiful, Claire,” he whispered. “Tell me about them?”

She laughed out a soft sob and reached up to dab at his face with her handkerchief. “Brianna... went through a phase where she was into history. But then she changed her degree to engineering. She’s bloody brilliant, Jamie. And so is he. He-” Her cheeks flushed and she beamed at him all over again. “He went to school to be a doctor. She takes after you more. She has your temper. Well- he has a temper, too, but... he’s more relaxed. He has a very good bedside manner.”

“Oh, aye. Better than yer own, I take it.”

She snorted and slapped him lightly. “There is nothing wrong with my bedside manner, thank you very much. But Jamie- he’s softer. He has a sweet heart.”

“Aye, good. Good, I’m glad. Have they- a lad or a lass in their lives?”

Claire hummed at that and told Jamie about Roger. “He’s a good boy. Utterly smitten. He’ll take care of her, and Jamie is there to make sure of that. He has always been fiercely protective of us both. He takes after you in that way. He hasn’t found a woman yet. The sweet boy has been so focused on his studies. I hope he finds someone good, who will take care of him.”

Jamie sighed and draped an arm round Claire’s shoulders, pulling her in close. “He will. He’s had a good example. A Dhia, Sassenach. This means everything to me. Thank ye, mo nighean donn. Thank ye for seeing them safe.”

She leaned up to kiss him softly. “Thank you for the gift of them. Oh, Jamie, I wish that you could meet them.” 

“I will,” he whispered against her lips, hugging her tight against him. “In my dreams, I’ll meet them.”


End file.
